Two Shiny Things with Wings
by Dragons R Amazing
Summary: This story takes place before Galbatorix became a Dragon Rider. Criticism is welcome! This story has already been uploaded, but I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter. Sorry!
1. Prologue

As the lone carrier elf uncovered the egg, he stepped back in surprise.

"Goodness!" he exclaimed, "It's huge!"

The egg certainly _was_ huge, which was what most people would notice first. But it was also two different colors, white and gold, which was unheard of in all Dragon Rider history.

"What do we do?" the carrier elf asked.

"I… I don't know." He said, even though he should have known, him being the King and all. He was just simply stumped. He looked around Hall, hoping to find an answer to this question in the flowers. He reached out with his mind, sensing the plants and insects and animals in his Hall. He asked each one what he should do, but not one organism was forthcoming with an answer.

He started to reach farther, out to his forest, but he stopped himself. Plants could not solve this problem. He would become engrossed in the forest's life-force, and would be in a sort of a trance for weeks while his people needed him. The time of choosing a new Dragon rider was always harsh time on his people.

No. He would come up with an answer on his own.

"We will act like nothing is amiss. This is all perfectly normal. If anyone asks anything, deny that this is different. Announce that The Choice will begin tomorrow. I think Aranel Melwasúl is first up." He said, with so much conviction and confidence he almost convinced himself.

"Yes, Evandar-elda." The carrier elf bowed deeply and backed out of his Hall, leaving a huge egg and a very puzzled king behind.


	2. The Beginning

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the microscopic crack in the roof above my head. The first thing that came out of my mouth that day was a song to repair that crack in the tree that forms my house.

I sit up, and looked to my bedside table that was grown into the floor, and saw a note:

_Dear Aranel, _

_ You are young enough to be a candidate for the Dragon Egg that was_

_presented to the elves yesterday. Please meet me at the Meona Tree an hour after sunrise, where I will give you the egg to keep for one night. I will go over the details when I see you. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Evandar_

At first, I was stunned. I had been waiting for this since I was old enough to know what a Dragon Rider was. My excitement was so over whelming, I felt my self access my magic and release some of energy into a cloud of orange light that surrounded me.

I would get picked I just knew it.

Walking through Du Weldenvarden with the sunlight on my face, I thought about what would happen if the egg hatched for me. What would it be like to share a mind with another being? Would it be a girl, or a boy? What color would it be?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I almost didn't notice I was at the Meona Tree.

"Hello, and welcome." Said a voice from behind the tree. A few seconds went by, and then King Evandar walked out from behind the tree. While I bowed, I noticed a bundle in his arms. When I stood up, he addressed me:

"Congratulations. You will keep the egg for 24 hours exactly. If you try to hold onto it longer, if it doesn't hatch, it will be taken by force. During your day with the egg, keep in contact with it as much as possible. At the end of your time with the egg meet me here at this time. If it hatches, come directly to my Hall. Here you go."

He handed me the bundle. I unwrapped it and… I gasped. It was… HUGE! And gold and white. As far as I knew, dragon eggs were only supposed to be one color. But King Evandar didn't seem worried, so I didn't worry about it either.

I took the egg out of its wrappings and held it in my hands. I started to reach my mind out to it, for my first exposure to, what I hoped to be, my dragon.


	3. A Tour

After a hasty good bye, I turned down the path to leave the elf King and spend the day with my egg.

"One moment." He spoke carefully, as if to stress the importance of what he was about to say. "You are forbidden to contact the dragon in any way, including telepathically. The only time you are permitted to be connected with a dragon is when the dragon permits it, or you are the dragon's Rider."

"Yes, Evandar-elda"

I walked down the path, cradling the peculiar egg. I wondered what I would do with today. Maybe if I talked to it excessively, it would hatch for me. I hadn't seen Ellsmera's sights in a long while either. It looked like it was time for a tour.

Taking an egg on a tour doesn't sound that great, but it was actually quite nice. I showed the egg Talmandari Hall, the training grounds, Vrael's house, and Rhunon's house/blacksmith shop. While we were at her house, I decided to ask her a few questions about the egg.

"Never seen anything like it, now get out of my house!" She replied brusquely. If she hadn't seen anything like it, I knew no elf that had contact with the Kings or Queens of our past had seen anything like it either. After all, she had been alive when Dragon Riders were created. She had seen it all.

Finally, I ran out of places to show the egg. I was quite tired, so I went back to my tree house. It was in the branches of a large redwood. My house was in the shape of a circle, with a smaller circles attached by hollow branches as tall as me. I walked into the trunk of the tree, and walked slowly u the stairs. Normally, I would have run up the stairs, but with all the walking and talking and exploring I did, I was too tired to. It was surprising how much that takes out of you.

I got into the main part of my house, and walked up the hall/staircase to my bedroom. I collapsed on the bed cradling the egg, vowing to just take a short nap, and be up in no time to keep the egg company and maybe convince it to open, just for her.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the swirls of white and gold in the middle of the egg, in contrast one side, which was white, and the other side, which was gold. It looked kind of like a ying-yang symbol, except with gold, instead of black.

Then I was thrust into waking dreams, and I didn't awaken until much later, and that was only because there was a violent shaking beside her.


	4. Coming Out of the Shell

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, I'm just so enthralled in how this story is going to turn out! (I have it kind of figure out but the exact details will be a surprise to all of us.) So…. ya. Here is the 3 CHAAAPTEEER. _

As soon as I was fully awake, I jumped so violently I almost touched the ceiling, which was twice as tall as my 5 foot 6 body. I looked over at my egg, to make sure it wouldn't roll away in this freak earthquake. It was then I saw how wrong I was…

There was no freak earthquake at all. It was the egg. _Is this really happening? _I thought incredulously. The egg was hatching! I grabbed it before it could roll of the bed and set it on the floor gently so the dragon could get out on its own. At least, that's what I guessed would be proper, and I guessed because King Evandar hadn't gone over the specifics if it hatched. I realized suddenly that he did not expect the egg to hatch for me at all. And that made me furious.

But I soon forgot my fury, as I saw a piece of the egg start to rise from the rest. It trembled there, waiting for a second and I knew this was it. Then it fit back into place again. But a piece on the other side popped up as well. Now I was really confused.

The second piece fit back into place, and five seconds past of complete silence. Then the egg exploded. The pieces flew everywhere, so I shielded my eyes to prevent a shard from going into them. When I looked where the egg was, I saw something very confusing. There were two newborn dragons, one white and one gold. I wondered if I was supposed to bond with both of them.

_Oh well_, I thought, and reached my left hand to the gold, and the right to the white. They were wrestling, so I had to be very careful not to touch one with both hands and be linked with one twice and one not at all. Finally I managed it.

I almost blacked out because the pain was so intense in both arms. I had bee told getting a gedwëy ignasia hurt, but two? That was painful. It felt like stings of fire shot up the veins of my arms. And since I don't have that high of a pain tolerance, that was the worst.

Then I did pass out, but not out of pain. In fact, the pain had receded before I passed out. I fainted because I realized I was a Dragon Rider. But not to one dragon, but two.


	5. A Dilema

_I cannot, for the life of me, remember the name of Arya's home. Talidari Hall? Or something like that? Please help! (and reviews are greatly appericiated)_

For a moment, everything was…surreal. My consciousness brushed up against the two magnificent creatures before me. It appeared that they were connected in the same way I was connected to them. So by touching one dragons mind, I could touch both.

I felt their curiosity at the black sky, the cool breeze coming through my window, the floor under their feet, and… me. I also felt their ravenous hunger.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "You are hungry! But… I don't have any meat. I-I. I have to get you to King Evandar!"

I gathered the dragons – _my_ dragons – in my arms. I ran down the stairs and out of the tree trunk.

"Evandar-elda! Evandar-elda! They hatched! I mean – it hatched into two! EVANDAR-ELDA!" I ran down the path towards his Hall. Suddenly, it was very urgent to see King Evandar and tell him about my two dragons.

There was a light coming from both of my palms, and then I was flying. My dragons and I flew up to the treetops and right above King Evandar's Hall. We lowered down to the front door, and I walked through them.

King Evandar met me in the entranceway. He looked into my eyes, to my dragons, then to my palms.

"You…That's why… Big egg…" He sounded quite flustered, which worried me because he rarely shows emotion to commoners like myself. "Well, this is unexpected in more ways than one." He smiled, but it took a while to get to his eyes. "First order of business. What will you name…them?"

I hadn't thought about it. I thought of all the names I had heard that dragons were named. I came up with a small list of boy and girl names. I had not heard of any names of white dragons, but one or two gold dragon names: Glaedr, and Oroq'ri.

"I think I have an idea for the gold one. But for the white one…?"

"Here are some female names: Joaboth, Kisuth, Afeth, Xeafuth, and Theepeth" he suggested

"You know what gender the dragons are?"

"Yes" he had a confused look on his face, as if to say 'Of course, can't you'

"Oh. Okay. So which is which?" I tried not to sound too confused.

"The white is female and the gold is male." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Then I will name the gold Glaedr, and the white Kisuth."

_Ok. I know what you must be thinking, so no. Glaedr is not The Glaedr. Actually, The Glaedr (the way I may write this) is named after this one, so this takes place BEFORE Oromis. _


	6. The First Hunt

_Sorry about the long wait, my stepmoms house has no Wi-Fi! So, here starts the adventures of Aranel, Glaedr, and Kisuth. Can you wait? Oh… what's that? You can wait…? Well… I can't! (I also can't remember the Ancient Language word for Dragon Rider)_

The first thing King Evandar did was to move me into different quarters, accommodated to dragons. Even though my dragons didn't need that much accommodating. I actually told King Evandar that we, my dragons and I, could wait until there was a house with room for two dragons.

"What?" He sounded appalled, "Make Glaedr and Kisuth WAIT?"

"Honestly, I think it would be good… for… them…" I stopped because King Evandar was kind of getting purple. "On second thought, why not?" He kind of smiled at that.

"Then it is settled. You will move in immediately. Then we must choose a teacher for you an your dragon-s. Maybe Snaer…" He started muttering under his breath and walked away.

"Good-bye Evandar-elda." I said to his quickly retreating back.

"Shurt'gual, this way please." An elf said behind me.

"Huh? Oh, of – of course" The Shurt'gual thing would take quite a while to get used to.

My new house was colossal. It was in the branches of a huge redwood, like my old one, but instead of being intertwined with the branches of the tree, it was nestled in the crook of branches coming right from the trunk. The house was in the shape of a circle, with a smaller circle on top. Kind of like a cake. Out of one side was a big circular platform, with two dents in it.

"Elves started singing the beds out of the tree the moment you told Evandar-elda that you had two dragons. They are almost done, they just have to support the platform." He looked proud, as if he had done all of it himself.

"Well… that was very thoughtful of you guys," I said carefully, as to not offend him. He seemed the type that could be easily offended.

Glaedr and Kisuth were still in my arms, and they were getting quite heavy and squirmy. I set them down and they started exploring. As they were sniffing the grass, a mouse ran from the underbrush, squealing with terror. Glaedr caught it with his claws and shoved it in his mouth. Kisuth started whimpering.

_Glaedr_, I scolded, _share with your sister!_

He spit out the mouse and set it in front of her. She took a few bites, and then she nudged it back over to him. He gulped down the rest of the mouse, looking pleased with himself.

I smiled. Glaedr probably hadn't understood my word, but there meaning. It would be very interesting to see them grow up.

Just then a rabbit ran from behind one of the trees. Kisuth sprang after it, leaping off the ground, hovering for a while, and then dropping back down. It looked kind of like she was hopping. I could feel the excitement and hunger and exhaustion coming from her, but she was determined to get that rabbit. Finally, I heard a squeal and she came prancing back, the rabbit dangling from her mouth.

I could practically see the smugness coming off of her.


	7. Love

_Thanks _7 phoenix Wings_ for all those names! I was away from the books when I was writing (horrible, isn't it!). Please review; I am now desperate for reviews! What do you think!_

It was dark outside, and I was on my bed, cradling my dragons. I looked at Kisuth, her beautiful white scales shimmering in the moonlight. Her talons, teeth, and spikes matched her scales perfectly, making her whole body sparkle and shimmer with a surreal quality. I thought about what it would be like to ride her. Would her flight be rough or smooth? Would she be graceful or bulky? Or both? Would her scales blind me, and others, in the sunlight? So many questions, and only time would answer them.

I looked to the other side of my body. There sat Glaedr, a majestic dragon already. Even his posture _sleeping_ suggested his ability to protect the ones he loves. His scales were as shiny and precious as _any_ gold piece. I could just imagine a rider upon his grown back, a beautiful figure soaring through an azure sky. But, I didn't imagine me on his back, but a man.

This man was strong and powerful, with silver hair, like mine, but, unlike mine, it was short and spiky. He was tall, with muscles on his arms, legs back and stomach. His hands were soft, with scars on them from all of his adventures. If Glaedr were a human, this is what he would look like.

I slipped into a dream, staring him and me, as a…couple. I had never had an interest in romance, or even thought about it. But this…this was amazing; this dream was of pure love, each of us loving each other more and more with each passing minute. But the love wasn't lust-like. It was that of someone who understood me so completely, that he knew me better than even myself.

But, then the dream changed. There was a third person in the background. The woman was beautiful with snow-white hair to her waist and a tall, slender body. If Kisuth were a woman, this is what she would look like.

We all stood, looking at each other, our friendship growing until nothing else mattered. We all understood each other, and we all knew, no matter what, we would have each other.


End file.
